our little angel
by adamsmexo
Summary: [CHAPTER 3]kyungsoo anak yang menjadi pendiam karena kehilangan orang tuanya .. akan tetapi 11 anak laki-laki yang terkenal bertemu dengannya .. apakah kyungsoo akan berubah .. this kyungsoo x everyone.. krisoo, kaisoo , lusoo , laysoo , taosoo , sesoo , susoo , chansoo , baeksoo , xiusoo , chensoo.. summary jelek hehhe .. pliss di review ya..
1. Chapter 1

Kyungsoo: Seorang anak kecil dengan tampang sayu dan lemah. Memiliki hati yang hangat dan baik, pemalu dan pendiam. Sayangnya, ia tidak memiliki masa kecil yang baik. Ketika ia berusia 10 tahun, ia kehilangan orang tuanya karena kecelakaan mobil. Sejak itu, ia menjadi lebih pendiam. Dia masih belum bisa pulih dari trauma yang mengharukan. Sebelum ditransfer ke SM High School, hanya teman-temannya Hyunsik dan Doojoon. Dia benar-benar pintar tapi juga menyembunyikan fakta itu. (Dalam fic ini Kyungsoo akan menjadi maknae)

Kai, Kris, Luhan, Suho, Sehun, Minseok, Tao, Chen, Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Lay adalah siswa paling populer dan berbakat dari SM High School. Mereka semua jadi benar-benar melekat pada Kyungsoo. Mereka semua ingin melindungi dan membuat Kyungsoo Merasa senang

Yunho dan Taeyeon: paman dan bibi Kyungsoo. Mereka mengadopsi Kyungsoo setelah orang tuanya meninggal. Mereka sangat mencintai Kyungsoo . Mereka memperlakukan ia seperti anak mereka yang sesungguhnya bukan hanya seperti saudara mereka. Mereka ingin Kyungsoo pulih dari traumanya. Mereka tahu Kyungsoo merasakan hal yang sama terhadap mereka dan mereka juga tahu bahwa Kyungsoo membuat jarak diantara mereka karena ia takut disakiti.

Hyunsik dan Doojoon: Sahabat kyungsoo dari sekolahnya dulu.

**Dalam fic ini aku translate dari web ini nih **** story/view/596875/our-little-angel-chansoo-kaisoo-sudo-krisoo-laysoo-sesoo-kyungsooxeveryone****.. hehhe **


	2. Chapter 2 : malam sebelum sekolah

_**Chapter 2 :Malam sebelum ke sekolah.. ^.^**_

_**Hai yeoreobun... annyeonghaseyo.. aku newby nih bikin cerita so butuh review and commentnya. Hahah mngkin cerita yg lain akan lebih aneh jd butuh banget nih review and kritiknya... semoga s**__**uka**__** sama ceritanya ya .. hehhe**_

_**Warning! Boyxboy! .. yang nggak suka jangan baca ok.. ^.^**_

Kyungsoo sedang makan malam dengan Paman Yunho dan Bibi Taeyeon. Tapi dia sangat kepikiran tentang pergi ke sekolah baru besok.

"Paman, Apakah aku hatus pergi ke SM High School? Aku benar-benar ingin pergi ke CUBE High School dengan Hyunsik dan Doojoon."Kata Kyungsoo.

"Jangan khawatir, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kamu harus melakukannya dengan baik. Sudah saatnya kamu punya teman baru. Kita tahu bahwa sulit bagi kamu sekarang, tapi SM High Svhool adalah sekolah yang sangat baik. Kami melakukan ini untuk kamu agar mendapatkan masa depan yang baik "motivasi dari Yunho.

"Sekolah itu penuh dengan siswa yang terlihat seperti dewa dan artis. Dan dibandingkan dengan mereka, aku bukan apa-apa "jawab kyungsoo

"Percayalah pada diri sendiri jugatampan. "Kata Yunho.

"Admin juga cakep paman yunho.."

"Kamu siapa ?"

"Loh saya yg nulis nih ff.. nanti saya gant..."

"Ampun min.. ampun.. "

"Yaudah cium pipi dulu" #plak ditampat ama bibi taeyeon deh .. *lupakan kekke

Kyungsoo mendesah, ia masih tampak sangat gugup. Taeyeon bisa melihat itu dan menepuk punggung anak itu untuk menghiburnya. Dia kemudian berkata "Bibi dan Paman akan selalu mendukungmu. Bersenang-senanglah. Jika hal-hal tidak berjalan seperti yang direncanakan kita bisa mengubah keputusan kita dan memindahkanmu ke CUBE High School dengan Hyunsik dan Doojoon. Sekarang, selesaikan makanmu dan pergi ke lantai atas untuk mempersiapkan sekolahmu besok. "

Setelah makan malam, Kyungsoo menawarkan untuk membantu bibinya mencuci piring ,tapi bibinya bilang dia bisa melakukannya sendiri dan menyuruhnya untuk beristirahat untuk menyambut hari esok.

KYUNGSOO POV

Aku berharap semuanya bisa tetap sama. Mengubah keadaan bukan ide yang baik sama sekali. Aku tahu Paman dan Bibi ingin akuuntuk memiliki pendidikan yang terbaik, tapi aku takut. Aku akan melakukannya untuk mereka karena aku mencintai mereka. Aku akan sangat merindukan Hyunsik dan Doojoon . Oh akuharus men-Skype dengan mereka sekarang.

"Hi _Guys_, apakah kalian siap untuk sekolah?" Tanya Kyungsoo dengan senyumnya.

"Oh. _gue_ udah melakukan segala sesuatu yang diperlukan untuk sekolah "kata Doojoon.

"_Gue_ juga. _Gue_ benar-benar bersemangat. nggak sabar menunggu hari esok. Bagaimana dengan _loe_ Soo? Doo? "tanya Hyunsik

"Sama dengan _loe,_ Sik."

"Oh, aku berharap aku bisa merasakan hal yang sama seperti kalian. Aku sangat gugup. "jawab kyungso dengan lirih

"_loe _takut di 'bully'?"

"Ya, sedikit."

"Sante aja. Dari yang _gue _dengar tentang SM High School sebagian besar muridnya pada baik,_kok_. _Loe_ tidak perlu khawatir. " jawab hyunsik dengan senyum dari layar laptop gue

"Meskipun _gue _juga berharap kita bisa belajar di sekolah yang sama untuk melindungi _loe_, _loe_ harus mencoba dan beradaptasi dengan lingkungan baru. Kita nggak bisa selalu berada di dekat _loe_ selamanya, _loe_ harus mencoba untuk membuat teman baru, kyungsoo-ah. Hyunsik dan _gue_ akan mendukung _loe_. Jadi _loe _harus kuat. _Loe_ tahu bahwa kita menyayangimu, kan? "kata doojon dengan senyum yang bisa dilihat oleh gue

"Gue setuju dengan Doojoon. _Loe_ harus mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Kita mungkin tidak berada di sekolah yang sama tetapi kita dapat SMS atau menghubungi satu sama lain, kapan aja dan dimana aja iya kan?. "

"_Ne~. Arasseo_. Aku akan mencobanya. Aku juga menyayangi kalian. "

Doojoon dan Hyunsik menghabiskan satu jam menyemangati saya, menghibur saya dan membantu saya untuk tetap relax. Kemudian kita berbicara tentang beberapa topik lainnya sehingga ini sudah lewat dari jam tidurku. Aku mengantuk jadi aku mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada mereka berdua, mematikan laptopku dan beranjak tidur. Malam itu aku tidur dengan lelap berkat keluarga saya dan dorongan temanku

Dalam hatiku aku berkata '_terima kasih semua aku jadi tidak sabar akan menjalani hari esok'_

_**~TBC~**_

**Waaaah **_** oetteokkhae ? **_

_**Semoga reviewnya banyak deh... #hope**_

_**Oke ini nih gue ambil dri salah satu fanfic yg pakai bhs inggris.. so gue translate deh ... **_

_**Untuk kelanjutannya ditunggu ya... **_

_**Disini kyungsoo mengucapkan kata2 formal karenaa dia masih gugup.. apakah dia akan berubah atau ..? dan bagaimana dengan hari esoknya menyenangkan atau malahsebaliknya.. kekke ditunggu ya... **_

_**Maaf juga ya bahasaku masih baru .. kekke**_

_**gamsahamnida~**_


	3. Chapter 3 : sekolah baru, awal yang baru

_**Annyeong yeoreobun...**_

_**Mian banget ya lamma updatenya, soalnya lagi sibuk kemarin SBMPTN ama UM UGM.. so sibuk banget kemarin-kemarin pas udah pada selesai langsung deeh nggarap kerjaan lagi ... doain ya ketrima di ptn yg aku harapin... thx**_

_**Pas nglihat preview udah 23, yng nge follow 4 orang and yng ngefavoritin nih cerita dah 12 org. Aku seneng banget dan nggk lupa ngucapin banyak terima kasih , ohya untuk **__**yg ngepreview balasannya diakhir cerita ini ya**__**... mohon reviewnya ya biar tambah semangat **____**...**_

_**-wajib baca pesan author **____**-**_

**Cerita asli bab 2 and 3**

**Dan webnya yang asli ini nih ...**

** story/view/596875/22/our-little-angel-chansoo-kaisoo-sudo-krisoo-laysoo-sesoo-kyungsooxeveryone** **(kalo nggk kebaca depannya kasih asianfanfiction aja )**

**ohya preview hanya nerima kritik tp jangan pedes ya hehhe... lomboknya kurangi... dan nerimma saran aja and #NOBASH **

**-NO—BASH-**

**K****yungsoo POV**

'_Kriiiiing...Kriiiiiiinng...'_

Alarmku berbunyi dan akupun sesegera mungkin bangun untuk pergi ke kamar mandi, setelah mandi dan berpakaian, aku mengenakan seragam seperti anak sekolah pada umumnya, ya kalau dilihat sih seperti seragam sekolah di drama 'school 2013' yah kurang lebih seperti itu. Aku masih agak mengantuk. Aku menuruni tangga dan makan sarapan lezat yang bibi saya buat. Masakannya benar-benar lezat. Saya belajar memasak dengannya tapi aku tidak dapat membandingkan masakanku dengannya.

"Apakah kau siap untuk ke sekolah, Kyungsoo?" Tanya Pamanku.

"Tentu saja paman."

"Makanlah dan paman akan mengantarmu ke sekolah."

Aku mennyelesaikan sarapan dan masuk ke dalam mobil. Paman mengantarkanku ke sekolah. Kira-kira hanya sekitar 10 menit dari rumah ke sekolah. Tapi aku berharap perjalanan bias lebih lama sehingga aku memiliki lebih banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan mental ke sekolah baru ini. Tapi kali waktu terlalu cepat tanpa aku sadari,dan aku sudah tiba di sekolah.

Pamanku berharap aku bisa beradaptasi dengan baik setelah itu aku mengucapkan selamat jalan dan dia lanjut pergi bekerja. Aku berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah. Ketika aku memasuki sekolah, aku terheran-heran dengan indahnya sekolah ini serta betapa tampan dan cantiknya para siswa.

Aku segera pergi ke kantor guru untuk mendapatkan buku-bukuku dan jadwal.Dimana saat aku memasuki kantor saya disambut oleh seorang sekretaris bernama Yoona. Dia sangat baik padaku. Dia menjelaskan kepadaku dengan hati-hati tentang jadwal yang ada disekolah ini.

Dia bertanya "Apakah kau mengerti semuanya? Jika begitu, maka kamu harus pergi ke ruang 1.20 untuk mendapatkan buku-bukumu. Oh! Aku hampir lupa. Ini adalah ID siswamu, dan satu hal lagi, jangan lupa untuk datang kembali ke sini setelah sekolah berakhir, sehingga salah satu anggota Organisasi siswa dapat memberikan tur di sekitar sekolah dan memberitahu padamu beberapa informasi lebih lanjut tentang kegiatan kesiswaan disekolah ini. Meskipun tidak wajib sih, kau tidak perlu datang jika kamu tidak ingin tapi saya masih merekomendasikan ini "

"Terima kasih Yoona noona, Aku harus pergi sekarang. Aku akan kembali setelah sekolah. "

"Ok, Have a great day di sekolah."

Aku membungkuk dan melambaikan tangan.

Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati dimana ruang 1.20 begitu banyak loker disini, aku melihat nomor di depan setiap pintu ruang yang aku lewati. Aku kira itu ada di ujung-ujung lorong. Aku masih tidak yakin sehingga aku mencoba mencari seseorang untuk meminta petunjuk. Dan ketemu , ada sosok yang benar-benar tinggi berdiri di depan ruang tertangkap oleh mataku.

Aku malu-malu pergi mendekatinya dan bertanya "Permisi, apakah Anda tahu di mana ruang 1.20 ? saya perlu untuk mendapatkan buku-buku pelajaran saya? Ini adalah hari pertama saya di sekolah ini, jadi aku masih baru untuk segalaya. "

Dia menjawab "Ahh~ Tidak masalah. Itu ada di ujung lorong. Apa kau sangat gugup karena ini adalah hari pertamamu? "

"Uhm, ya saya sangat gugup. Saya harus pergi sekarang atau saya akan terlambat. Senang berbicara dengan Anda. Terima kasih dan sampai jumpa."

"Ok, bye. Have a nice day. "

Aku tersenyum padanya, membungkuk dan cepat berlari ke ruang 1.20.

**Chanyeol POV**

OMO, Dia benar-benar cute. Mata besarnya terlalu menggemaskan. Dan bibir berbentuk hati meleleh hatiku. Aku harus mengenal dia lebih dekat. Aku harus tahu siapa namanya. Jantungku terus berdetak cepat ketika aku memikirkan wajah menggemaskannya. Aku berharap aku bisa berada di kelas yang sama dengannya.

**K****yungsoo**** POV**

Saat aku berlari ke ruang 1.20, aku mencoba berpikir sejenak "Apa jenis makanan yang orang makan di sekitar sini? Makanan mahal atau apa ? Mereka semua terlihat begitu baik dan manis. Sampai saat ini 2 orang yang aku temui terlihat seperti mereka berasal dari idola disekolah ini. Sepertinya pria tinggi dengan telinga besar seperti peri, tapi itu sangat cocok untuknya. Aku pikir itu membuatnya lucu. Dan aku akan menjadi murid paling jelek dalam sejarah di sekolah ini. "

Aku tiba di ruang 1.20 dan menerima bukuku. OMG! Aku tidak menyangka buku ini begitu berat. Untungnya, tasku cukup besar untuk 3 buku berat tersebut dan sisanya aku bawa dengan tanganku.

Bel pun berbunyi dan mengingatkanku harus segera pergi ke kelas pertamaku. Oh mari kita lihat apa jadwal pelajarannya. Sastra, bukan awal yang buruk, semoga pelajaran ini tidak buruk.

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa untuk masukkelas pertama. Dalam perjalanan ke kelas aku menabrak seseorang dan dengan begitu saja bukuku jatuh mengenai kaki korban yang aku tabrak tadi bisa bayangin kan kakimu kena buku yanng begitu berat. Ahh sunngguh bodoh.

Orang yang aku tabrakpun berteriak ke aku "AWWW _APPO_, YAK~ APAKAH KAU BUTA? ". Aku buru-buru mengambil bukuku yang terjatuh dan meminta maaf. Aku melihatnya dan itu adalah anak laki-laki sedikit dekil.. ah maksudku berkulit agak gelap. Dan wow! Dia benar-benar tampan dan ya.. sexy kalau bisa dibilang. Aku terus meminta maaf akan hal yang aku lakukan.

**KAI POV**

Aku menatap orang yang menabrakku dan tiba-tiba semua kemarahan yang kurasakan menghilang dan ada rasa yang berbeda. Anak ini memiliki mata yang sangat besar. Mata begitu indah. Tatapan yang begitu polos. Bibir gemuknya membuatku ingin segera menciumnya. Aku terpesona padanya, aku sepertinya jatuh kedalam segala yang ada padanya

Dia terus berkata "Maafkan aku" dan bertanya "apakah masih sakit? Apakah kamu membutuhkan aku untuk membawamu ke UKS? "

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja. Aku ini sudah tidak sakit lagi. "

"Apakah kau yakin?" Dia bertanya

"Tentu, tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah. Aku harus pergi ke kelasku atau aku akan terlambat. Maafkan aku sekali lagi. Jeosunghamnida~. "

Dia membungkukkan badan dan kemudian pergi ke kelasnya.

Aku berteriak "Siapa namamu?" Tapi ia sudah menghilang.

Aku menghela napas dan segera pergi ke kelasku . Aku tiba ke kelas Matematika dan menyapa teman-teman ku "_Annyeong_~ Baekhyun _hyung_, Sehun. Hi Tao_ hyung_, Chen _hyung_, Luhan _ge_.

Dan mereka semua membalas sapaanku

Aku segera duduk, dan meletakkan buku di atas meja. Dan wajahnya muncul tiba-tiba dalam bayanganku. Ini seperti aku berada di langit ke tujuh. Dan tiba-tiba aku mengingat bahwa tadi aku meneriakinya. Ini pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengannya, dan dia akan berpikiran buruk kepadaku .

Oh Kau begitu bodoh Kai. SO STUPID.

**NO ONE POV**

Sementara ditempat alam lain

Maksudnya di ruangan lain, Chanyeol pun dalam keadaan yang sama seperti Kai. Dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dalam pelajaran. Pikirannya bertebaran kemana-mana. Dia tidak meperdulikan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya, ia berada di dunianya, sedang mengagumi seorang Kyungsoo. Pelajaran telah berakhir sedari tadi tapi ia masih terduduk manis di kursinya. Kris dan Suho semakin kesal karena Chanyeol tidak merespon panggilannya. Dan akhirnya, Kris pun memukul kepala sahabatnya yang langsung membuat Chanyeol kembaali kealam sadarnya.

"Aww, _appo_! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku? "Chanyeol berteriak.

"Karena sedari tadi kami memanggilmu dan kamu hanya melamun seperti orang bodoh. Kelas sudah berakhir sedari tadi. Cepatlah "kata Kris.

"Apakah ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu? Kau tampak seperti berada diduniamu sendiri. Kamu tidak memperhatikan pelajaran Kyuhyun seosangnim, sangat jarang kamu seperti ini. Kupikir kau menyukai pelajaran Aljabar. "Lay bertanya

"Ya, ad yang menggangguku. Tapi itu bukan hal yang buruk. Itu hal yang baik. Aku bertemu seorang malaikat. Dia begitu manis dengan mata _doe_nya dan senyum yang berbentuk hati tersebut. Tubuh mungilnya membuatku ingin memeluknya dan nggak bakal kulepaskan. Dia juga sangat sopan. Aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir tentangnya "kata Chanyeol dengan senang, senyum lebar penuh kepuasan.

"Apakah dia sebegitu menariknya?" Tanya Suho dengan keraguan.

"_Geurae_~, kalian harus bertemu dengannya untuk mempercayaiku" Chanyeol meyakinkan dengan keyakinannya.

"Sekarang kita harus pergi ke kelas berikutnya atau kita akan terlambat." Kris mengingatkan semua orang.

"Saya ada kelas Geo dengan Lay, kalian?" Tanya Suho

"Aku ada sejarah, ahh~ membosankan ... Tapi setidaknya ada Xiumin _hyung_ dikelasku, Dan Kris _hyung_?" Kata Chanyeol.

"Kimia" kata Kris.

"_Andwae~.. _itu dapat membunuhku" Xiumin akhirnya angkat bicara. –"

Mereka mengucapkan selamat tinggal dan menuju ke kelas mereka masing-masing.

**-** kembali ke Kyungsoo.**-**

Semuanya tampak baik-baik saja. Kelas pertama berjalan dengan lancar tanpa ada masalah. Dia begitu menikmati pelajaran Luna seosangnim. Pelajarannya tentang "Peran Wanita dalam Sejarah Sastra" sangat menarik. Ia hanya memperhatikan pelajaran dan tidak mempedulikan tentang sekitarnya. Kelas pertama berakhir dan ia pergi ke kelas berikutnya. Sama seperti kelas pertama tidak ada hal istimewa yang benar-benar terjadi, Semuanya biasa-biasa saja.

Sekarang waktunya untuk istirahat. Daripada tinggal di dalam kelas seperti yang biasa ia lakukan, Ia memutuskan untuk pergi ketaman sekolah karena ia melihat betapa indah taman itu ketika ia melihat keluar jendela di kelas biologi tadi. Dia berjalan menuju taman. Dia melihat pohon yang tinggi besar dan duduk. Suasananya sangat nyaman dan sejuk. Dia mengeluarkan hp dan earphone dan mulai memainkan beberapa game pororonya sambil mendengarkan musik dengan hanya satu earphone yang terpasang di telinga kanannya.

"Ini adalah tempat yang nyaman untuk istirahat." Kata Kyungsoo di hatinya. Setelah beberapa saat ada sosok tinggi tapi tidak terlalu tinggi "misi dek" ."ohya pak" kata bapak-bapak pembersih taman ini

Kyungsoo kembali kedunia gamenya dan ada sesorang yang tidak terlalu tinggi muncul di depannya dan berkata "Kau duduk ditempat yang biasa kutempati."

"Oh, _jeoseonghamnida_! Aku akan segera pindah. "Kyungsoo meminta maaf.

"Ah, _ani, _kau tidak perlu seperti itu. Aku hanya heran. Biasanya hanya aku yang datang ke taman dan duduk di sini selama istirahat. Bolehkah saya duduk di sebelahmu? "Dia

berkata dan tersenyum lembut kepada Kyungsoo.

"a-ah..ne~"

Orang itu duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. Mata Kyungsoo itu melirik ke kanan untuk melihat orang yang berada disebelahnya itu. Dia lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo. Dia mengecat rambutnya menjadi cokelat gelap. Ketika ia tersenyum ia memiliki lesung pipi yang lucu. Dia sepertinya orang yang lembut dan ramah pikir Kyungsoo.

**LAY POV**

Aku memejamkan mata dan diam menikmati kedamaian yang ada. Angin bertiup lembut dan membuat daun bergerak pelan, yang memberikan kesan damai. aku sangat menyu-kai perasaan semacam ini. Itu membuatku merasa seperti aku telah menjadi satu dengan alam. Namun, hari ini sangatlah berbeda. Ada orang lain yang menemani saya. Dari pertama aku melihat anak kecil ini, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak lagi sama. Entah bagaimana menjelaskannya, ada hal yang aneh dalam diriku ini . Aku belum pernah melihat makhluk yang memiliki wajah seperti malaikat.

Dia memiliki mata _doe_ yang besar membuatnya terlihat lucu, kulitnya putih dan dia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam. Dibandingkan denganku, dia memiliki postur tubuh yang jauh lebih kecil. Dia tampak begitu lemah, begitu murni dan begitu polos. Anak kecil ini sama persis dengan penjelasan Chanyeol tentang anak laki-laki dia temui pagi ini.

Mungkin ini aneh. Aku tidak tahu mengapa tapi aku akan berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk melindunginya dari bahaya. Tapi aku merasa dia sedang gugup atau mungkin dia takut?. Ini sudah lima atau mungkin sepuluh menit dan kita belum berbicara tentang apa pun.

Akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan dan bertanya. "Kenapa kau terlihat begitu gugup? Apakah kehadiranku membuatmu _tak_ nyaman? Atau Apakah enkau takut terhadapku? "

"A-aa-_aniya.._ itu bukan karena Anda. Hanya saja .. aku tidak terbiasa berada di sekitar orang-orang baru. Aku orang yang benar-benar pemalu. "Katanya gugup.

"Oh. Anda tidak perlu merasa gugup terhadapku. Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu."

"Omong-omong, Siapa namamu? Namaku Zhang Yixing. Tapi biasanya dipanggi Lay. Nice to meet you. "

"Saya Do Kyungsoo. Senang bertemu Anda juga. "

"Berbicaralah dengan informal, Kyungsoo-ah. Kau baru di SM, kah?"

"Ah _ne~._ iya, ini adalah hari pertamaku. Aku masih belum terbiasa di sekolah ini. "

"Siswa di sini cukup baik dan ramah. Saya yakin bahwa jika kau membutuhkan bantuan mereka akan bersedia untuk membantumu. "

"Terima kasih atas saran Anda, maksudku Lay_-ssi_. Itu pasti sangat akan membantu. "

"Ooh~, jadi kau siswa baru, aku _Sunbae_ disini, itu juga situasi yang sama seperti yang kualami 2 tahun yang lalu. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Semuanya akan baik-baik. "

Saat aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, bel berbunyi .

"oh, waktunya untuk kembali ke kelas. Aku harus pergi sekarang karena akan memakan waktu yang lama bagiku untuk menemukan kelas selanjutnya. Senang berbicara denganmu Lay_Sunbae_. _Annyeonghaseyo_. "Kata Kyungsoo dan membungkkan badan serta melambaikan tangannya kepadaku.

"Tunggu, aku bisa membantumu menemukan kelasmu." Aku menawarkan.

"Anda tidak perlu. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, tapi terima kasih banyak "Dia menolak dengan sopan dan lari.

Aku sedikit sedih dan kecewa. Aku berharap bisa menghabiskan lebih banyak waktu dengannya.

**K****yungsoo**** POV**

Aku berpikir "Dia sangat baik. Tapi dia terlalu baik untuk menjadi temanku. "

**NO ONE POV**

Kali ini ia harus benar-benar lari kekelas tidak seperti terakhir kali. Sama seperti kelas-kelas sebelumnya, ia menemukan sebuah kursi kosong dan duduk. Kemudian membuka bukunya untuk melihat apa yang akan dipelajarinya.

Kyungsoo menelesaikan pelajarannya di pagi hari dan sudah waktunya untuk makan siang. Dia merasa lapar sehingga secepat yang dia bisa dia pergi ke kantin. Namun, ia terlambat. Semua orang lebih cepat.

**K****yungsoo**** POV**

OMO tempat ini penuh sesak dengan orang-orang. Kantin ini besar tetapi ini adalah suatu keajaiban untuk bisa menampung semua orang-orang ini dalam satu tempat. Aku harus mendapatkan makanan secepat mungkin sebelum semua kursinya hilang.

Setelah aku mendapat makananku, aku mencoba untuk menemukan meja dan duduk. Sebagian besar meja sudah penuh. Ketika aku akan menyerah, mataku yang tajam menangkap sebuah meja yang masih memiliki kursi kosong. Pertama, enggan rasanya untuk pergi ke sana dan duduk, karena aku tidak mengenal salah satu dari mereka. Mungkin kursi kosong itu untuk teman-teman mereka. Tapi itu adalah satu-satunya pilihan yang kupunya. Dengan perlahan-lahan aku mendekati mereka.

**-TBC-wajib-baca-yang-dibawah-**

**Siapa yang akan dilihat Kyungsoo? Penasaran? Previewnya dulu dong..**

**Ahhh gimana? Maaf ya buru-buru banget mbuatnya jadi kalau bahasanya aneh-aneh atau mbingungin maaf ya sekali lagi .. kedepannya aku usahakan lagi FIGHTING! Maklum masih newbie...**

**Ohya jawaban preview aku balas ya.. tapi langsung jadi satu**

**-terima kasih udah baca ini dan menyupport aku hehhe Fighting !**

**-ohya ini udah lanjut chapter barunya .. hehhe**

**-ahh, untuk bahasa 'lo' 'gue' maaf ya sekali llagi hehhe aku masih newbie. Jadi kemarin pada preview seperti itu aku bertrima kasih karena ada yang peduli denganku, so thanks banget . aku akan lebih baik lagi kedepan .. **

**-ohya untuk yang nyempil2 gitu, itu aku buat untuk menghibur diri, jadi kadang aku capek untuk nulis salah satunya aku mengingat para mebaca dan yang lainnya ya akau buat sesuatu yanng nyempil sperti itu, jadi maaf ya kayak udah kekontrol gitu aja...**

**Special thanks to:**

**Preview**

** - ; R.H; Desta Soo; doSoo; kyungiNoru; kim. .520; Hany Kwan; FujiwaraYumi24EXO; taufikunn9; KimKyungIn1214; - ; ayusafitri35; rebeccakiney81; kyungie22; Kaisooship; dorekyungsoo93; ChangChang ; dan 2 guest yng aku nggak tau namanya..**

**Favorites**

**ChangChang; DaeKim; FujiwaraYumi24EXO; Hany Kwan; Kaisooship; KimKyungIn1214; LatteDyo; hikmatulhayati169; humaira9394; kyungiNoru; kyungie22; taufikunn9**

**Followers**

**FujiwaraYumi24EXO; hikmatulhayati169; kyungiNoru; taufikunn9**

**Dan para viewers yang serinng membuka cerita ini aku lihat udah mau 800 ,terima **

**kasih banget deh **

**Ohya aku punya pertanyaan lebih baik aku buat cerita sendiri (bisa buat sendiri atau translate lagi) atau aku harus nyelesaikan cerita ini ? aku tunngu balasannya ^.^ Gamsahamnida~~**


End file.
